


Hunt (RGB Pt.3)

by Troopes_Tent



Category: The Property of Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troopes_Tent/pseuds/Troopes_Tent
Summary: "...what...what happened to me?"He gently put a hand on his cheek, feeling a few teardrops form in his eyes."A monster. A bloody monster. That's what I am."





	Hunt (RGB Pt.3)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 3! WARNING- theres gore in this one!

_ Two days after the full moon. _

 

Walter slammed his bedroom door closed, and sat against it, panting heavily as he held onto his chest.

 

"what the hell did I just-"

 

He was unconscious...and now he just...is in his room. What caused this?! Why is he so panicked?! It...it can't be anything bad. Then...then...he looked down. There was blood splattered on his chest, which made some...some _primal urge_ rise within him. He couldn't explain it. All he could hear was a voice. It was so deep, that it almost sounded like a growl. 

 

_ HUNT _

 

_ HUNT _

 

_ HUNT _

 

It repeated.

 

This made Walter curl up, covering his ears.

_ "Stop stop stop stop stop-" _ he spoke weakly, hoping that this was just...some ghost or something.

_ "Go away go away please I'm begging-" _

But the voice in his head only seemed to get louder. It had gotten so loud in fact, that he couldn't hear anything else. Not even what was left of his own thoughts.

He attempted to breathe, but his breaths were so quick that they didn't help. But, thanks to that breath, he got another whiff of the blood. That... metallic...yet rusted smell.  _ Smells of prey. Smells of food. Smells of- _

 

Walter blacked out, with a  _ growl _ . 

 

 

What happened next? He didn't know. But, after a period of time, he awoke. He awoke above a body.  _ A human body.  _ He looked down at the body, so shocked that he couldn't even talk. 

 

The poor man's chest was ripped open. Half of his still beating heart was gone, and his ribs were spread rather far apart, pushing the layers of muscle and skin away with it. 

 

Walter looked up at the rest of the body. A arm was only bones. Pieces of muscle remained on the bone however, like how a piece of chicken is eaten. Blood dripped from the remaining pieces of the shoulder, Making a puddle underneath the scene of the crime.

The other arm was  _ non-existent _ .

 

Walter swallowed.

The metallic taste was  _ strong, _ but not as strong as the smell in the air. But that taste...it lingered. Almost like it was stained on his tongue. That primal urge came back, but the sheer horror that he felt somehow kept it at bay. There was blood covering his now sharp teeth,which dripped onto his tongue as well.

 

"O-oh gods...oh gods…what... _what did I do_ Oh gods-"

 

The performer stumbled back away from the body, then looked around him. He was in a alleyway, away from the public's eye.  _ And _ , luckily it's night. So, no one would be able to see him that well.

 

He hastily took off his coat and gloves, which had the most blood on them, then ran towards his apartment, panting.

 

He closed the door, and locked it well, and made sure to clean everything to the best of his ability. He even took a shower, just for extra measure. 

 

After that panic-filled cleaning fest, Walter looked at himself in the mirror.

 

_ "...what...what happened to me?" _

 

He gently put a hand on his cheek, feeling a few teardrops form in his eyes.

 

_ "A monster. A bloody monster. That's what I am."  _

  
  
  
  



End file.
